


It started with a Snitch [hiatus]

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M, side xiuhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: “Sehun, he's a muggle. Blue hair or not.”Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are neighbors in a muggle neighborhood. One day Junmyeon and Sehun meet.





	1. Snitching

You might never know, but there is a wizard living in Busan Drive, New-Tanchon-on-Sea. This street is a suburban muggle dream come true. 

 

Every house has the same size, the same layout, the same tiny balcony facing north. The streets are named after big Korean cities (it's part of the local Little Korea after all). Every house looks alike. Every house? Well. There's one that's different. Busan Drive number 71. 

 

Whereas every house around number 71 is colored off-white, beige or for the more adventurous a light grey - this house is painted bonbon pink. With violet trims around the windows and door. The neighborhood had immediately protested and referred to the local building guidance. Which had a typo. Weirdly enough, the coloring was allowed. So the whole neighborhood had to live with the so called eyesore. 

 

The owner of number 71 had a different idea for his yard as well that stood apart. He didn't mow his grass, didn't plant flower beds. It was all a wild mix. Thigh-high grass which kept wild strawberries and pumpkins sheltered. To the whole neighborhoods dismay, the best produce came out of this garden. 

 

But the worst thing there was: A tree sculpture. Different naturally dried wooden branches had been tied together and erected to display a giant fake tree. Including a tree house. The tree house was crowned by a birdhouse on top of it. 

 

It was all very much in bad taste in Kyungsoo's opinion. He had bought the neighboring plot Busan Drive 73 for cheap and sometimes hated his decision.

 

And he was used to weird architecture, he was a wizard after all. 

 

There is a wizard living in Busan Drive, New-Tachyon-on-Sea. He lives in number 73, right next to the muggle-owned, most eclectic house of all Little Korea. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon was tending his garden on a warm and sunny Sunday afternoon. He was neither trimming the weed nor cutting the grass. He was working on his insect hotel. 

 

There was a lot of noise from his neighbors all around as every child under the age of 12 was screaming their lungs out in childish happiness. Only number 73 was quiet. As always. Junmyeon seldom saw his neighbor going outside except for when Do Kyungsoo drove to work at the local regulatory state agency. 

 

Junmyeon had not thought he'd like someone who worked a dry job at an administrative office but he always liked to meet up with his neighbor. It was somehow never boring. 

 

He was kneeling next to the small but growing ant hill on the border to Do Kyungsoo's house when his head was harshly hit by an unknown object. 

 

Junmyeon sat up in pain. He rubbed his head and looked at the ground curiously. The thing that had hit him wriggled on the ground. A bird? 

 

Junmyeon crouched down to cradle it in his hands. It had wings that fluttered but it wasn't a bird. It had no head nor a pulse. 

 

Junmyeon stared. 

 

“... find the snitch. Don't worry.” A tall man appeared out of nowhere in front of Junmyeon who stared at him, gasping audibly. 

“Oh! Hello there!” The man greeted him in equal surprise, looking him over curiously. 

 

“What is taking you so long? Oh-” Two other men stepped across a somehow invisible barrier that hid them from view and made them appear right in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon's eyes widened. The assaulting thingy wiggled in his palm. 

 

“He's got the snitch!”

 

“Game over! My team won!”

 

“But he isn't even part of any team - how-?”

 

“In Quidditch Through The Ages there was a similar situation. Let me quickly check!”

 

The two men who had arrived a moment later ignored Junmyeon and crowded around a thick book with lots of marks in it.  _ Where had that come from? Quidditch?  _

 

Junmyeon stared at them. The tall man who had initially popped up in front of him watched him too, his straight eyebrows drawn imperiously. 

 

“Where did you come from?” Junmyeon finally asked. 

 

“From Kyungsoo's. How is your hair blue? Are you part merman or something?” The other quickly fired back. He seemed to have waited for Junmyeon to start talking to get his own questions out. 

 

Junmyeon touched his aqua-blue mohawk self-consciously. “Merman?”

 

“Here! I knew it! The game ends after the snitch gets caught. If the person in place of the seeker doesn't belong to either team no one gets the points for catching the snitch. You lost, Lu!”

 

The two men had stopped browsing through their thick old book. One was cheering with grand victory gestures while the other grumbled at him. 

 

The first man, the tall stranger kept on staring at Junmyeon. “Or are you some kind of Veela-hybrid? You're so very pretty after all.”

 

“Pretty?” Junmyeon choked on his own spit. No one had ever called him pretty. Good-looking, yes, on some rare occasions. His grandmother had called him handsome. But that's what grandmother's do, right? 

 

“What's taking you all so long? Oh, Junmyeon! I'm sorry, I hope they didn't confuse you too much?” Junmyeon's neighbor Do Kyungsoo had arrived as well. 

 

Kyungsoo took the thingy - the snitch? - from Junmyeon's hands and patted his shoulder in a friendly but imposing gesture. 

 

Before Junmyeon could reply anything at all, Kyungsoo pointed a wooden stick at him, announcing: “Oblivate!” at him with a straight face. 

 

Junmyeon stared at the men in front of him dumbfounded. No one said anything. 

 

The men slowly left the premise, murmuring to each other. 

He heard the tall man whine at Kyungsoo about having to leave the pretty blue-haired man behind. 

 

“Sehun, he's a muggle. Blue hair or not.”

 

Sehun sent Junmyeon a last fleeting glance. 

 

Junmyeon stared some more. Was he supposed to ignore this now?

 

 

 

* * *

 

[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_viverl)/ [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/viverl)

 


	2. Chapter 2

The group of friends was standing around Kyungsoo's kitchen island, trying to not get into their host's way while still trying to snatch some of the delicious food he was busily preparing. The quidditch discussion had quickly died down and silence rang loud in the kitchen. 

 

“Is the blue-haired guy the one you have a crush on, Kyungsoo?” Luhan asked him out of the blue. His back was to Sehun who turned his head around so fast he should have gotten whiplash. 

 

Luhan winked at Kyungsoo, his back to Sehun. Kyungsoo was a self-proclaimed eternal bachelor und Luhan knew exactly that there was no crush. But Luhan sometimes had a mischievous streak and Sehun was his preferred victim. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled broadly at Luhan, a practical joke was the perfect way to ease the tension that had gathered after their run in with the muggle neighbor. It was always weird if you got discovered by a muggle and had to take their memory from them. But rules were rules and Kyungsoo liked to stick to them. 

 

“Yeah, Junmyeon is cute for a muggle. But really weird. You've seen his garden. And his hair,” Kyungsoo glanced at Sehun. 

 

“I liked it,” Sehun murmured, looking at the floor. He missed the grins the other three shared. 

 

“It's unfortunate that he's a muggle-” Minseok started but the doorbell interrupted him mid-sentence. The four men glanced at each other. They didn't expect any more company and wizards didn't usually use the doorbell. 

 

Kyungsoo rested his cooking devices next to the stove. “I don't know when the last time was that I heard this noise.” He hesitated. 

 

“Well, go and check it out!” Luhan hurried him. 

 

“Don't muggles have these religious converter people that go from house to house?” Minseok asked. 

 

“That would be scary! Do you think it's one of those?” Sehun and Minseok discussed back in the kitchen. 

 

Kyungsoo strolled to the door and  opened it curiously. 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Sehun was the first to look out from the kitchen door, quickly followed by Minseok and his husband Luhan. 

 

Junmyeon nodded at them before turning back to Kyungsoo. He was clamping his hands tightly around something and a fat drop of sweat rolled down his temple. 

 

“Hey. I wanted to ask if everything is OK with you guys? You left quite abruptly. And I brought a pack of my hair die color brand.” Junmyeon held up a little flashy blue carton. “Your friend seemed very interested in it?”  _ He called me pretty.  _

Junmyeon's voice rose throughout his quick little speech until it ended in a squeak. 

 

Minseok, Luhan and Sehun stared at Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. Sehun smiled shyly at his newest acquaintance. Junmyeon smiled back. 

 

“Didn't you-?” Luhan interrupted the shy flirting. 

 

“Yes I did!” Kyungsoo replied forcefully. 

 

Sehun stepped in front of his arguing friends and smiled happily at Junmyeon, taking the carton out of his hands to analyze it like an alien artefact object. 

 

Junmyeon returned the smile shyly. 

 

Kyungsoo joined them again, his smile less genuine and more on the panicky side.

 

“Well, since you’re here - why don’t you give me your mobile phone number? I’ve been wanting to ask you for weeks.”

 

Junmyeon took his eyes of Sehun, glancing at Kyungsoo in surprise. 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened but he nodded. 

“Of course, here you go.”

 

They awkwardly exchanged phone numbers across the porch. Sehun watched interested but not understanding this muggle transaction.

 

“So, I’ll text you?” Kyungsoo asked his neighbour as a goodbye move. 

 

“Yes, that’d be great,” Junmyeon nodded, smiling at Kyungsoo and his friends. He was still very much confused about the whole group and their interactions but they were friendly, so there’s that. And he was proud of himself for being brave. He had left his home and talked to his neighbor. And Sehun had been there. Sehun who had called him pretty.

 

The door finally closed and Junmyeon went home, his walk energetic, and in a cheery mood. 

 

Back in the kitchen the men stared at each other in loud silence. 

 

“So, are you gonna date him now or what?” Luhan immediately started. “You requested his number after all.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Do you really think this is the most important thing from this encounter? He is a muggle but seemingly immune to Obliviate! What do we do with him? Aren’t we in breach with Ministry guidelines?”

 

“Calm down, hyung. You know that I work for the ministry. I’m going to investigate this with my colleagues tomorrow. If you have a muggle’s phone number you can basically find them everywhere. It's like a location charm. And I don’t know about the dating.” 

 

Kyungsoo saw Luhan’s grin and Sehun’s widened eyes. He decided to add, “Not yet.” Luhan grinned broadly while Sehun’s face darkened. Their youngest was so easy to read. No wonder Luhan had so much fun pestering him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there - a short update as promised!
> 
> Please kindly support me and help me finish this fic! Comments/Kudos/Feedback on twitter or cc are highly appreciated (in that order, hahah)!
> 
> I am open to suggestions, questions, ideas, just leave them where I can see them.
> 
> I guess the next chapter can be expected in circa two weeks - the basis is already there.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun and Kyungsoo met for lunch two days later near Kyungsoo's workplace. 

The street was an odd mix of muggle and wizard fronts, busy with both kind of inhabitants. Next to a muggle Korean family restaurant there would be one of these oddly dark shops that no one ever visited. In reality it was a household magical appliance shop with an anti-muggle repellant spell on it. People where adamant to keep the wizarding community a secret but to still get tasty food after all. 

 

Both men queued at a sandwich joint. Kyungsoo screened the menu, squinting his eyes at some of the more eclectic options. 

 

Sehun glanced at the Daily Prophet in Kyungsoo's hand - the title page similar to the ones of the last weeks. EMBEZZLING SCANDAL AT KOREAN TEAM ENFOLDS. Sehun had stopped reading the newspapers after the first speculative articles about his team and his family's involvement in it all. 

 

The friends exchanged pleasantries while getting some sandwiches from the artisanal muggle shop. 

 

“Did you speak to Minseok hyung? How's it going over there at KFC?” Sehun finally started with the most interesting topic, the (British) Korean Football Club which also hosted a Quidditch team, when they sat down with their meal on a park bench. 

 

“Luhan told Minseok that they're all running around like headless chicken,” Kyungsoo and Sehun both sighed. 

 

“I guess it's good that I'm suspended, that way I don't have to handle this on the daily,” Sehun rolled his eyes towards the grey English heaven above him. 

 

“How are you holding up with the press and all?” Kyungsoo pressed cautiously. 

 

“They're making me keep quiet and I'm not allowed to join the training or any team events until the air is cleared,” Sehun answered nonchalantly but Kyungsoo knew that his friend was suffering from the scandal and his forced hiatus. 

 

It took Sehun ten further minutes until he asked for Kyungsoo's neighbor. 

 

“How is Junmyeon doing?” Sehun quickly added, “And your investigation?”

 

Kyungsoo smirked, then sighed again. He rested his half-eaten sandwich on his knee. “Still nothing. We've been through all the more common reasons and going more and more obscure.”

 

Kyungsoo picked a greyish lettuce leaf from his bread. “Minseok even made me ask Junmyeon about his relatives to make sure he isn't some wizarding offspring or something.”

 

Sehun snorted. That was highly unlikely. 

“Other than that his late grandmother married a squib when she was in her fifties there was nothing,” Kyungsoo added. “Junmyeon is absolutely unmagical.”

 

Sehun smiled down at his own feet. Junmyeon had his own kind of magical spell on him. He hadn't been able to get the blue-haired muggle out of his head. 

 

“We're slowly getting to a point where I might have to report him to the Ministry to keep up compliance.”

 

Sehun looked up quickly. “But… won't they send someone to… interfere?”

 

“Sehun… We can't have a uncontrollable muggle knowing about wizards. You know the rules.”

Kyungsoo held Sehun's gaze until the younger man dropped his eyes. 

 

“Yes. Of course. But still,” Sehun sighed. 

After a pause. 

 

“Perhaps I could try talking to him? Getting some information?” Sehun offered timidly. 

 

“We've exhausted so many different channels. Why not, Sehun. Just do it soon,” Kyungsoo threw up his hands in surrender. 

 

“When will I be able to meet him at his house?” Now, Sehun was very eager. 

 

“He works from home, he's in most of the time.” Kyungsoo snorted. 

 

“Do you think I could… Dunno, stroll over?” Sehun fiddled with his hands. 

 

“I guess. But why? You need a reason, don't you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed up to the sky above. 

 

“I still got his hair potion!” Sehun was prepared for that question, he had after all been thinking about ways how to meet Junmyeon again for days. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Well then… Don't do magic, hide your wand and don't tell him about wizards. You remember how to use the doorbell?”

 

“Yes, I look for the name plate and press the little button thingy near it,” Sehun recited diligently. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded again, satisfied. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Turned out Sehun didn't need to use the doorbell after all, he found Junmyeon in his garden doing indefinable stuff that couldn't really be called yard work. 

 

“Hello! Sorry for dropping in without any notice. I hope I'm not disturbing you,” Sehun's voice rang loud in the quiet front yard. 

 

But Sehun's appearance did startle Junmyeon. The resident blue-haired man flinched violently at the unexpected intrusion. 

 

He looked up at his surprise guest, not saying a word for a moment. Sehun stared right back. 

 

“Hello, Sehun, right? What can I do for you?” Junmyeon finally got a grip. He cleaned his hands on a towel to unsuccessfully cover his nervousness. 

 

Sehun noticed Junmyeon's fidgeting. The other wagged with his hands and didn't hold eye contact for long. 

  
  
  


They sat down on Junmyeon's porch, sitting on the wooden steps. Every step was differently colored. 

 

“Am I imposing on you?” Sehun remembered his manners. 

 

“I just don't get many visitors. I guess I'm a little nervous,” Junmyeon placated him. 

 

“Oh, don't be,” Sehun smiled. 

 

Junmyeon smiled back a little. Advice like that never worked but it was impolite to point that out. 

 

“I'm just bad at talking to people. If it's not in a chat,” Junmyeon smiled. Sehun smiled at him, confused. Weren't they chatting just now? 

“I'm better with animals. I had a dog once.” Junmyeon scolded himself internally for his terrible small talk skills but Sehun went easy on him. 

 

“I like dogs as well but I can't have one on my own, doesn't mix well,” Sehun spoke in cryptic riddles for Junmyeon as well. 

 

“I asked Kyungsoo about the other day… You guys kind of appeared out of thin air. And that birdy thing that hit me, what was that?” Junmyeon was still very much confused and curious. 

 

“The snitch? It's not a bird, it's just a ball in our game,” Sehun explained airily. 

 

“A ball? With wings?” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“It's harder to catch like that,” Sehun shrugged. 

 

Junmyeon stared at him. 

 

“Oh, by the way, I brought your potion back!” Sehun switched the topic. 

 

“Potion? Oh you mean the hair die.”

 

“Yeah. Thank you for showing me.” Sehun smiled. “I really like your hair.”

 

Junmyeon blushed. “Th-thank you.”

 

“Do you like cats?” Sehun asked him. Their small talk level stayed at awkward.

 

“Better than most humans,” Junmyeon laughed a little. 

 

Sehun smiled at that. 

 

They found themselves talking about anything and everything for a good half hour when Sehun suddenly stood up from his crouched position on the porch. 

 

Junmyeon's gaze followed him, slightly confused. 

  
  


One moment, Sehun had been avoiding Junmyeon's questions about Sehun's magical appearance from their first meeting and the next he felt a painful pulling inside his chest. He knew all too well what this was and as always it came at the most inconvenient times. But never as badly timed as today. He knew, he had only seconds. 

 

He heard Junmyeon shouting after him but didn't react. 

 

Sehun turned away, rushing over to the huge fake tree. He hurried around it, to hide from Junmyeon's view. Not one second too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers, I must warn you, I'll update again earliest in 4 weeks - I won't be able to make it in 2 weeks. Fingers crossed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I had massive writer's block and this (though short) is my first achievement since then! 
> 
> Please kindly support me and help me finish this fic! Comments/Kudos/Feedback on twitter or cc are highly appreciated (in that order, hahah)!
> 
> I am open to suggestions, questions, ideas, just leave them where I can see them.
> 
> I guess the next chapter can be expected in circa two weeks - the basis is already there.


End file.
